Unthinkable Chapter 2
by supremewizdom
Summary: my take on the 3 years


Chapter 2: What Yamcha Wants

Yamcha was pissed off. He couldn't believe how bitchy Bulma had been acting lately. Then she just ups and takes a vacation in the middle of everything that was about to happen. He pulled off his training gi and threw it in a corner where his dirty laundry was. When Bulma had told him she was going on vacation he decided to go back home to his own apartment. Capsule Corp. would not be enjoyable with her not there and putting up with Vegeta would only make his blood boil even more. He used his key to enter his apartment.

"Puar, are you here I'm home", he called out. Only silence answered him.

He walked over to the refrigerator grabbed a beer then went into his living room and picked the remote off of the coffee table. He pointed it at his flat screen and turned on Sports Center. If he was lucky maybe he'd see himself on a highlight, which would uplift his spirits and keep his mind off of Bulma.

He was stressing. Deep down he knew that he loved Bulma, he had done so since they were 16 years old, but he also knew that they had grown apart some. It happens to the best of couples, but he was determined not to let her slip away from him. He had to think of something to get her to stay with him, but what?

Earlier this evening as Bulma, her parents, and Vegeta were all eating supper. He had made a comment about her becoming a better cook once they were married.

"You know you can't continue to feed me this slop you call food," he had said jokingly to her.

"You may want to take a few classes and learn how to feed your man!" Yamcha laughed along with her parents.

Vegeta looked up at him with the look of utter distaste and continued to eat his food. Bulma on the other hand had stood up, placed both of her hands onto her hips and told him in a very sarcastic way that he didn't have to eat there and that maybe he should start preparing his food in his own apartment. He really couldn't believe that she was trying to pick a fight with him over a playful remark he had just made. He apologized to her for making the joke, but she had excused herself from the table and retired to her room. The rest of dinner had been awkward with Vegeta finishing a few minutes after Bulma left. After dinner he had offered to help Bulma's mother with the dishes, she declined so he decided he would go talk to Bulma and if he was lucky maybe he would get some make up sex.

Entering her room he made his way onto to her balcony just as she was finishing her conversation with her travel agent. He was kind of annoyed when he heard Bulma say, "She wanted to flaunt her body in a two piece." When she pressed the end button on her cell phone he immediately asked her who she would be flaunting her body to. She laughed at him and told him that she was going on vacation to a tropical island.

He wanted to ask her was he invited, but she sort of beat him to the punch. She preceded to tell him that she was going alone and that she needed to think about something's, one being their relationship, and two the Androids.

Walking up to her, he reached out and started rubbing her shoulders. At first she tensed up, it was slight but he felt it, but he continued to rub her shoulders and then her back. Once he felt her body slacken he knew she was beginning to relax, he bent his head down and whispered an apology for teasing her, she nodded her head and he took that as a cue to continue. He placed his lips on her ear lobe and kissed it then he licked it and blew air onto it. The moan escaped her lips so quietly he wasn't sure he had heard it. He quickly walked around to face her and picked her up and switched places with her in the chair. He sat down and looked up at her.

"I love you I don't want to fight with you." Yamcha whispered.

He clasped the back of her head and brought their lips together. She wound her hands in his short hair and began to grind her hips onto his erection. He took that at his opening and he quickly pulled her tank top off. Once her breasts

were free he took them in his large hands and began to caress them, he leaned down and took a nipple into his mouth, and then after a few moments he switched. While he was doing that he grabbed her by her ass and lifted her up, he somehow got her panties and shorts off and he set her on the edge of the balcony, he managed to slide down his pants and boxers. Immediately his erection sprang into action, she had her legs wrapped around his waist. He remembered how she had looked up at him before taking his bottom lip into her mouth as she slightly tugged on it before kissing him fully on the mouth. He began to rub his erection onto her clit causing her to moan and tremble. She couldn't take it anymore, she reached down and placed his dick into her soaking wet pussy, he was so surprised by the action she had never been that aggressive with him before and it turned him on, she whispered in his ear for him to fuck her, and fuck her he did. She had left long scratch marks on his back as he went as deep as this position would allow him to go into her, when he couldn't take it any longer he released his seed deep into her. He went to engage himself with another kiss from her only to notice the tears running down her cheeks. He brushed them aside with his thumbs and carried her back inside. He glanced down and noticed Vegeta standing there. He wondered if he had watched them make love on the balcony, and then with cockiness he hadn't used since his days fighting in the martial arts tournaments, he sent Vegeta a smirk that the prince would forever be jealous of.

He laid Bulma down on her canopy bed and asked her when she planned on leaving for her trip, when she answered tomorrow he was thoroughly heated, but instead of arguing with her about why she was leaving so soon he quickly gathered his clothes and put them back on. Giving her one last kiss, he went to her balcony and leapt into the air flying as fast as he could to his apartment. Now as he sat there drinking his beer he couldn't put his finger on it, and even though they had mind blowing sex tonight, he could feel her slipping away and he couldn't let that happen. He just couldn't!


End file.
